1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film encapsulation layer having an improved encapsulation characteristic and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus having an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device includes a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer (organic EML) therebetween. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electrode injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic EML so that an exciton is generated from the combination and emits light when the exciton transitions from an exited state to a ground state.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-emissive display apparatus does not require a separate light source, is capable of operating with a relatively low voltage, is capable of having a relatively light weight and slimness, and is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to high display quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast and a fast response time.